Kratos Aurion
Kratos Aurion ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen der Gruppe hat er keinen größeren Auftritt mehr im Nachfolgertitel. Er ist einer Söldner, der bereits früh im Spiel auftritt und sich der Gruppe anschließt. Geschichte Der Kharlan-Krieg Kratos lebte in einer Zeit vor etwa viertausend Jahren, als der Kharlan-Krieg tobte. Er war ein Gefährte von Martel und Mithos Yggdrasill und Yuan Ka-Fai; jene vier Helden, die später die Vier Seraphen von Cruxis stellen. Die vier gelangen an sogenannte Cruxis-Kristalle, entwickelte Formen von Exspheres, und erlangen damit die Form der Engel. Somit sind sie auf Wunsch von allen Bedürfnissen normaler Wesen befreit, können ihre Alterung stoppen und leben ewig. Kratos wird Zeuge davon, wie Martel nach Beendigung des Krieges von einem Menschen verraten und ermordet wird. Er verfolgt Mithos gedanklichen Zerfall und steht ihm zur Seite. Auch dann, als Mithos sich entscheidet, Menschen zu opfern, um ein Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen einzuleiten und damit der Diskriminierung ein Ende zu setzen. Die Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia Kratos begegnet in der Menschenfarm von Asgard der Frau Anna Irving. Ob er ihr geholfen hat, zu entkommen, oder ob sie sich selbst befreit und er sich ihr später angeschlossen hat, ist nicht bekannt. Doch Kratos hat sich in sie verliebt und sie in ihn. Kratos sagt sich von Cruxis los und lebt ein Leben auf Flucht vor den Desians. Denn Anna wird dringend gesucht. Sie ist das einzige erfolgreiche Versuchsobjekt von Kvar Angelus-Projekt, den perfekten Exsphere zu erschaffen, der sich auch nach dem Entfernen aus dem Wirtskörper noch entwickeln soll. Auf der jahrelangen Flucht wird Lloyd Irving geboren, der gemeinsame Sohn von Kratos und Anna. Als dieser etwa drei Jahre alt ist, hatte sich in die kleine Familie in die Nähe von Iselia begeben, vielleicht weil sie hörten, dass dieses Dorf im Nichtangriffspakt mit den Desians steht. Doch sie werden von Forcystus gestellt und in die Ecke gedrängt. Anna verwandelt sich bei Entfernen ihres Exspheres in ein Exbelua und droht, Lloyd zu töten. Um dies zu verhindern, geht Kratos dazwischen und tötet Anna. Diese stürzt, mit dem jungen Lloyd in den Armen, eine Klippe hinunter. Kratos glaubt seine kleine Familie tot und kehrt trauernd zu Cruxis zurück. Tales of Symphonia Kratos erhält hier den Auftrag, die Auserwählte von Sylvarant sicher durch die Reise der Welterneuerung zu bringen, denn dieses Mal stimmt ihre Mana-Signatur mit der von Martel so sehr überein, dass ihr Körper Martels Seele in jedem Fall akzeptieren würde. Als er sich als Söldner anbietet, begegnet Kratos Lloyd wieder und vermutet in ihm seinen Sohn, den er totgeglaubt hatte. Nun ist Kratos in der Zwickmühle, denn die Zeit, die er mit seinem Sohn verbringt, lässt in an dem zweifeln, was Cruxis tut. Dennoch verrät er die Gruppe und will Colette an Mithos aushändigen. Dies wird lediglich durch Yuan verhindert, der zuvor schon versucht hatte, Kratos zu ermorden, um an Colette zu gelangen. Kratos erkennt, dass Lloyds Absichten, beide Welten zu retten und das System, das von Mithos erschaffen worden war, zu ändern, tief aus seinem Herzen kommen, und so entscheidet er sich dazu, seinem Sohn zumindest verdeckt zu helfen. Er sammelt die Materialen zusammen, die für einen Ring des Paktes nötig sind, damit ein Mensch das Ewige Schwert führen kann. Zuletzt will er sein eigenes Leben opfern, das an dem Siegel von Origin hängt, um Origin freizugeben. Hierbei wird ihm von Yuan das Leben gerettet. Je nachdem, ob Zelos Wilder die Gruppe endgültig verrät oder nicht, tritt Kratos der Gruppe schließlich dauerhaft bei oder nicht. Nach der Wiedervereinigung der Welten entscheidet Kratos sich dazu, Aselia mit Derris-Kharlan zu verlassen, weil es zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn jemand von Cruxis zurückbleibt. Er steuert den Kometen ans Ende des Gravitationsfeldes, das er jedoch erst nach zwei Jahren erreichen würde. thumb|left|Kratos im Anime. Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World Kratos hat hier einen kaum nennenswerten Auftritt in einer Zwischenszene. Yuan und er unterhalten sich über Funk über die Geschehnisse der Welt und Lloyds Entwicklung. Doch weil Derris-Kharlan das Gravitationsfeld von Aselia bald verlassen würde, würde auch der Kontakt mit Kratos gekappt werden. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Kratos hat zerzaustes, rotbraunes Haar und braune Augen. Er trägt eine purpurne Uniform und führt an seinem Gürtel stets sein Schwert und seinen Schild mit sich. Wahlweise kann er seine blauen Engelsflügel erscheinen und verschwinden lassen. Kratos ist eher ruhig und gefühlskalt. Eventuell rührt dies von seiner Vergangenheit her. Laut Yuan hat er sich verändert, nachdem er Familienvater wurde; er wurde wohl weicher und leichter zu beeinflussen. (In diesem Augenblick hatte Yuan Lloyd als Geisel genommen.) Kratos kümmerte sich im Laufe der Geschichte stets darum, dass aus Lloyd ein starker Krieger wurde, trotz seines versteckten Ziels, Colette zu opfern. Kampfstil Der Kampfstil von Kratos ähnelt sehr dem von Zelos Wilder. Beide führen Schwert und Schild und beherrschen dieselbe Magie. Kratos ist jedoch etwas langsamer als Zelos, hat dafür allerdings eine höhere Reichweite bei seinen Angriffen. Außerdem kann er seine Mystische Arte ohne Überlimit benutzen. Als Engel verfügt Kratos zudem über diverse Engelsfähigkeiten, ähnlich wie Colette, wobei er als spielbarer Charakter nur Judgment einsetzt. Beim zweiten Bekämpfen als Bossgegner kann er sich teleportieren. Trivia *Obwohl Tales of Symphonia stark an die Nordische Mythologie angelehnt, ist Kratos zusammen mit Zelos und Colettes Großmutter Phaidra einer der wenigen Charaktere, die nach Figuren der Griechischen Mythologie benannt sind. *In Tales of Graces f befindet sich auf dem Hauptplatz der Ritterakademie in Barona eine Büste von Kratos, die den ersten Direktor der Akademie darstellen soll. *In Tales of Vesperia erscheint Kratos unter dem Pseudonym Verräter des Himmels als Endgegner im Labyrinth der Erinnerungen und im Kolosseum von Nordopolica. *In dem Spin-Off Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Kratos als Leiter der Gilde Ad Libitum in Ailily. Charakterliste en:Kratos Aurion Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Antagonisten